Why Say Goodbye?
by BarrelRacer107
Summary: Another Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha story. He leaves her pregnant, Rose runs and gets into trouble leaving her scarred but the baby was fine. Everything is right in the world unitl... HE comes back and her walls are only so strong. Read to find out.


Hi guys its Taylor,

Please enjoy the story… so hear it is remember to R&R please so I know how it is and where to go with it XD

As I looked at my tearstained face in the mirror I counted the days, four, four days since I had my heart ripped strait form my chest and found out that there was someone else, someone meaningful growing inside me had been news only yesterday. my life was coming to an end only three days ago, my best friend Lissa had turned her back on me and I was writing notes that I had never imagined writing before. I took a glance at the razor in the shower area and quickly looked away, I had always chastised Lissa for doing it, how could I? the answer was simple, I can because she has Spirit weighing on her I have her darkness, my new present growing inside of me, my missing organ, and my mother has informed me only hours ago that her and my father are re-uniting and they believe in fighting for what they have only making me feel worse about my missing organ.

Now about this MIA organ, my heart is off with the love of my life and always will be, he has left me and our child for someone new, but I can't blame him. I am Rosemarie Hathaway and I am a typical Hathaway except I will not leave my child with strangers for all of their life while I work my butt off, no, I will stay in their life while still working to protect my charge, who will be my charge? Truth be told I don't know. My best friend Lissa turned on me after I told her about HIM the day he left and she didn't appreciate being left in the dark all this time. so she stomped out of the room taking her thoughts with her, after practice and more practice we had finally learned how to block her thoughts from me, thank god I don't know how much longer I would last with her late night slumber parties with Fire Crotch, the only person still talking to me at the present time is Adrian, he knew about me and Dimitri from the time he met me and still does but he kept our secret along with trying countless times to get me in bed with him, yes an extremely rich royal Moroi is, as he thinks, madly in love with me but I am not with him. Why not? My heart simply belongs to Dimitri Belikov, my now ex-lover, ex-mentor, and the father of my child.

Why did he leave? He wanted a family and I couldn't give him that, now you're probably thinking, what? I know, confusing right well, in our world there are three kinds of "people" dhampirs are half Moroi half human mostly human with tiny bits of extra speed and strength, Moroi the vampires who need blood, uncomfortable in the sun and believe it or not can contain an element, then there are the ever frightening Strigoi they are evil vampires see Moroi don't kill the people they feed from but Strigoi do. There are two known ways to be "awakened" by force or by will, you can be on the edge of death and have a blood transfer with a Strigoi or you can drink someone dry. anyways back to my life that is sworn to protecting Moroi from Strigoi, dhampirs cannot have children with other dhampirs, I am a dhampirs so is Dimitri Belikov, I am now 18 as of today and he is 24, I graduate in a week at the top of my class, he graduated at the top of his class years ago and is now one of the best guardians, we'll go into detail about that later, and the most horrible thing in the world that could happen in countless mornings and after noon's of extra trainings, we of all people fell in love. I thought he loved me but he slept with me in a cabin at the edge of the campus and then left a month later with a note and no goodbye, did I mention with a child that is in fact his. I imagined myself calling and telling him but I didn't want to chance him telling me off and calling me the liar, ruining my life once more because, I am not the liar, he is, he told me we would figure out a way to be together, he told me loved me time and time again, and he left me, broken and beaten to the bones. I had laid in bed for three days strait and cried until I ran out of tears, told Lissa about everything and she said to "suck it up and learn to trust before you ever come to me for anything, because I face depression every day of my life, so next time do not question me. This is nothing, nothing compared to what I face on a daily basis." this is not true and Fire Crotch actually stood up for me but then Lissa told him and he turned on me too, for not talking to them. They just don't understand.

Adrian on the other hand has been the real best friend lately he has gone to all my doctor appointments with me and has promised to do anything for me and my little one. I kind of wished that he would leave me alone, it's not that I don't appreciate his help, it's just that he loves me and I am carrying another man's child. He has severely cut down his alcohol and smoking habits, for me. But he tears finally stopped after I found out I was pregnant, now they are here again. Adrian has just informed me that Lissa is getting married, the wedding will not be for a few years but still i really don't know if that will be enough time, i don't think any amount of time will be enough time, but i will stay strong for my child, no matter what it takes i will. my child is all that matters now, fate can do what it wants with me, but my child, my little piece of him will not be left stranded with strangers like my mom did to me, though i do wish his/her father could be in their life, but he won't. Dimitri is also getting married, only hat is in a month not in a few years, and i am going because Tasha invited me, she better watch herself because one wrong word and she is dead, she stole my man and the father of my child, it's her fault that my child will be growing up without a father. I am meeting with Adrian in 10 minutes to work out a plan; we will go to the wedding together and try to find out if Dimitri still cares, me and Lissa will probably be okay within the next few days and will be happy to help make him pay for what he has done. we will be able to tell if he still cares by a jealousy test, i do not like the fact of using Adrian but he was the one to make it up, so i finally after trying and trying to change his mind, but he is like a boulder when it comes to these kinds of thing. Adrian has found a beautiful ring in his house and we will be using it like an engagement ring, we _will also use my pregnancy, i will say that it was a guy who promised me everything then left me for_ someone else, without using Dimitri's name.

All of us are part of the wedding Lissa is the maid of honor and i will be a brides maid, Adrian will be a grooms men and Christian will be his best man, none of these would be his choice so Tasha was the entire wedding planner I'm betting we will be staying there for about 2 and a half a months and it will be summer, I will be showing at least a little and wearing bathing suites so Dimitri knows it's real, and hopefully get jealous. I was to meet Kirova in fifteen minutes and it has already been ten.

Now to explain how the hack I am pregnant with another dhampirs child, Dr. Olenski knows who the father of my child is, along with Lissa, Adrian, and Christian but that's all besides me. As for everyone else, they don't and will never know who exactly the father of my child is. Explanation time! So, about eleven years ago I was with Lissa and her family had a tragic car accident and Lissa was the only survivor, I know you r like what? How are you still here? Well let me refrase that, she was the only _true_ survivor. Lissa is a Spirit user, she controls the element Spirit. The thing about Spirit is that if you control the element then it can make you go insane, the users typically find a way to vent the darkness, Adrian use smoking and drinking, Lissa has me. After the car accident I had died but my spirit had not crossed over yet and her spirit abilities were able to bring me back to life and bonded us. The bond only goes one way she can't sense my feelings or thought but I can feel all of hers. My new purpose is to take the darkness away and keep her from going insane, though it has gotten to her a few times causing her to cut herself, scaring me to heaven its self. But if that darkness leaves because I take it from her then it goes to me and I go insane instead of her. Which leads to the tale of how I got pregnant. Jesse Zeklos has quite a history for torturing me and Lissa after we ran away from the school for two years, and yet again he was at it, this time Lissa fought back. There was only one problem with what happened Lissa wasn't herself the darkness had taken over and she was going too far, Jesse and his boys had thrown rocks at her and she used Spirit to defend herself. Another ability of Spirit is to make people believe they are seeing things when they weren't. Lissa made Jesse and his boys believe they were seeing snakes slither all over them, the others fled and left Jesse to fend for himself. I got to her and somehow got the darkness out of her, this was before we really understood how Spirit and the bond truly work, and I went insane. I tried attacking and even tried killing Jesse the other guardians had gotten there and Alberta ordered Dimitri to get me out of there and calm me down. He took me to a cabin on the edge of the campus and eventually got me calm, and we gave into our feelings for the first time, we snuck around having secret make out sessions for a while and I wake up one morning exactly a month after the cabin seen and… he was gone.

~_Flashback~_

_I was late for training, again, but when I got there he wasn't there. I wasn't to freaked out at first just thinking maybe he had a meeting or something and was running late._

_I waited for fifteen minute with no sign of him that was when I started to worry. After twenty minutes I saw Alberta walking towards me, when she saw me she started to jog the rest of the way over here._

"_Rose wha-what are you doing over here so early?" she asked after she had reached me._

"_I was supposed have training with Dimitri today but he didn't show up." I said now confused._

"_Oh…. I was sure someone would have told you by now." She said sounding even more confused than me._

"_What? What the hell happened that I don't know about?"_

"_Rose…. He left yesterday to guard Lady Ozera." After that I ran as fast as I could not caring what she said next not caring as people stared as I ran, I didn't know where I was running exactly but I was running._

_~ End Flashback ~_

Anyways that's the story and now I'm pregnant and about to go hear the bitch talk to me about my fate in this world now that I'm pregnant.

**You know the deal R&R please I need your help to know where it needs to go and how it is right now. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!\**


End file.
